


The Angel of Hell

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-17
Updated: 1999-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser deals with his emotions after Meg's murderThis story is a sequel toDemons.





	The Angel of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

"Stop jerkin us around

Just to warn you guys there is some swearing in this story.

I would love some info on this story. I want to know if the readers like or hate Angelique. Also I am thinking of having Fraser kill her, but I wanted everyone's opinion on the matter before I wrote the story and I got e mails from people saying "What the hell are you doing?!" So, the question is to kill or not to kill and I want your opinion. I'll do whatever you guys want. Unless no one votes then I will do what I want. Enjoy and please send e mails to Thanks, Divia.

 

 

The Angel of Hell

 

"Stop jerkin us around!" Ray yelled, slamming his fist onto the table. "It's only a matter of time before we catch your ass. Confess now and we'll go easy on you."

 

"Honestly, detective," Angelique's voice was monotone as she spoke. "You are in danger of giving yourself a heart attack, calm down."

 

"You're pissin' me off!" Ray pushed the table towards her and began to pace.

 

"Are you done with me now?" She asked, her icy blue eyes following him. "You can't hold me for a crime when there is no evidence linkin' me to the scene."

 

"That's bullshit!" Ray grabbed her shirt. "Well catch you and you know it!"

 

"You could care less for the bitch," Angelique whispered in his ear. "You don't have to put on such a performance for the mountie. Everyone knows how you hated her. The killer did you a favor."

"He's getting out of control," Welsh said, as he and Fraser stood behind the glass watching Ray.

 

"Perhaps if I went in there, sir."

 

Welsh turned to him. "That would be worse. I don't trust you." The elder officer said and Fraser did not react to the comment. Perhaps Welsh was right. Fraser had a difficult time dealing with his father's death, and Meg's murder hit him especially hard. Welsh tapped on the glass, to remind Ray to control his temper.

 

"You make me sick." Ray threw Angelique into her chair and he walked out the door. Welsh and Fraser meet him outside in the hallway, and Fraser could see Ray's frustration. "She won't answer the questions." Ray snapped.

 

"That girl's not stupid," Welsh said. "I wouldn't answer questions either. She knows we have nothing on her and she is going to make us do all the damn work." Welsh sighed, trying to think of his next course of action. "We can't hold her."

 

"But.." Ray protested, and Welsh shook his head. 

 

"I want to hold her as badly as you do Vecchio, but it can't be done." 

 

"Damn."

 

"Tell her she is free."

 

"Sir, may I speak to her?" Fraser asked, holding his stetson. "I promise I shall not harm her in any way. I just need to talk to her." Welsh paused, unsure if he should allow Fraser to speak to Angelique. He looked at Ray who nodded.

 

"Talk to her Constable, do not interrogate her, do you understand?" 

 

"Yes sir. And thank you kindly." Fraser walked into the small green room. He noticed the young girl's malnourished and tired expression and for an instant Fraser found himself feeling sorry for her then he remembered what she had done. Angelique ran her hands over the small table making circles and humming a tune. She looked up, her face blank when Fraser approached her.

 

"Will you throw me around the room too?" Fraser sat on the opposite side of the table staring at her. He wanted to say so many things to her but Fraser found himself unable to speak. For once in his life he longed to vent his frustration. The mountie even found himself wishing he could place his hands around the young girl's neck and to strangle her.

 

"I won't harm you." Fraser said, hoping he could hold true to his promise. "Why did you kill Inspector Thatcher?"

 

"These questions are really gettin fuckin' dull, Constable. Do you think I will tell you anything different then what I told that beast of a man? Just because you start to flutter your pretty blue eyes at me does not mean I am gonna melt like the drones of women you can normally coerce." Angelique leaned forward. "Like I said before I did not kill the bitch."

 

"You killed her."

 

"I really like you Constable. You are one of the few honest cops I have ever meet. I suggest you don't let your feelings cloud your mind on this issue. After all you don't want to be like that bitch, do you?"

 

"Inspector Thatcher was an outstanding officer and a fine woman," Fraser said, defending his superior officer's honor.

 

"Yeah I suppose she was if ya don't count that whole framing me thing. I am sure she was a fine human being who just made a couple of mistakes in life. Like we all do." Angelique looked at Fraser and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. Her attitude gave the impression that she knew about Victoria but he did not know how Angelique could have gained such information.

 

"Will you confess? If you do, Ms. LaCroix, the police will go easy on you."

 

She laughed. "Oh indeed. As if I have a sudden desire to spend the rest of my pathetic life in prison. As I said Constable I refuse to confess to a crime I didn't do." 

 

"If that is how you feel." Fraser stood up. He despised her more then anyone he had known. Fraser turned towards her about to say something when the door opened suddenly and Ray stuck his head in.

 

"Get your sorry ass out of my site."

 

"I can feel the love," Angelique muttered as she rose. "Good-bye Constable." She walked out of the small room and past Ray who gave her a dirty look as she passed him.

 

"She pisses me off," Ray said, walking into the room. "We have to link her to the crime. I am gonna go to the Consulate myself and try and find something. Are ya with me Benny?" Ray turned to his friend who did not respond. "Benny?"

 

"Yes, Ray?

 

"Are you coming with me to the Consulate? I thought maybe me and you could find something. You know like old times." Ray smiled, hoping his urging would compel Fraser to join him. His friend's sudden quiet nature and seclusion worried him.

 

"No, thank you kindly, Ray. I believe I will go back to my apartment." Fraser did not want to tell Ray that he had no desire to step into the Consulate. The site of Meg's body haunted his dreams and he was unsure if he was ready to go back, now or ever.

 

"All right Benny. But if you change your mind you have my cel number." Ray told him and Fraser forced a smile.

 

"Yes, of course Ray." Fraser placed his stetson upon his head and walked out of the room and down the hallway. Ray meet Welsh by the doorway of the interrogation room. 

 

"I'm worried about him," Ray admitted. "I have never seen him like this, not even after his father's death."

 

"When the love of your life is murdered your world is altered in ways you can't imagine," Welsh said. "He has a lot of healing to do."

 

"But I don't even know if he actually like her." Ray told his superior. "I mean I think they had a fling or something, but does that signify love?"

 

"Maybe he has to figure that out too," Welsh suggested and left Ray.

 

"It couldn't have been love," Ray muttered out loud. "Could it?"

 

 

*** ***

 

Fraser lay on his bed, arms rested behind his head. His mind raced, causing him to rethink so many events. Fraser wished he had told Meg his true feelings and he cursed himself for not acting on instinct. He was also mad that he let duty and protocol get in the way of their relationship.

 

"If I had only gotten there sooner," he grumbled, and Dief cocked his head, as he watched his master's lips move. "I wasn't talking to you. Go back to sleep." Dief whined, and then placed his head upon his mat. Emotions Fraser never though he had were overwhelming him. "Maybe I am making this whole liaison into something it never was. I mean yes there was an attraction but that normally transpires when two people work so closely together."

 

A knock at the door interrupted Fraser's train of thought. 

 

Fraser lay on his bed not wanting to answer the door. He could not deal with Ray attempting to cheer him up. It was not that Fraser was ungrateful, because he wasn't, but Ray attempting to be sincere and kind made the situation awkward. Surprisingly Fraser found himself wishing Fran would throw herself at him. Her advances would help divert his mind. He even found himself wondering if he would reject Fran as he tended to do. Fraser had already made the mistake of not acting on his desires once. But Fran was too concerned with her new job at the library and trying to analyze Puskin then to aid Fraser in his time of need.

 

Fraser emerged from his bed, still having no desire to answer the door, however he feared Ray would do something foolish like breaking down the door if he did not answer it. He opened it to find no one there. Fraser frowned; annoyed he had to get up from bed. He was about to close the door when he noticed his gloves. Bending down he picked them up and quickly glanced down the hall. Fraser had given them to Angelique on the night of the murder in the cemetery.

 

Without hesitation he ran down the stairs and outside. Fraser looked down the empty street panting from his run. They were empty so late at night and Fraser cursed, as he held the gloves firmly in his hands. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
